


13

by Sobong_HyungSeung



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobong_HyungSeung/pseuds/Sobong_HyungSeung





	13

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**A.  
**

Lù Hán tenía ocho años en el momento en el que descubrió, precozmente y por medio de un sueño, la “verdadera” utilidad de su miembro. Años después, estando ya consagrado en cuerpo y alma al uso sexual del falo, echaría la vista atrás no pocas veces y volcaría el peso de su mirada sobre el recuerdo ahora borroso de la noche de mediados de agosto en que todo había comenzado. La reminiscencia, inalterada en su memoria a pesar del transcurso de los años, seguía provocando en él una honda impresión: si me apuras, podría incluso decirse que nunca se apartaba de su cabeza -no por mucho tiempo, al menos -la imagen postal que ofrecía la Liaoning de los años noventa en las tardes de verano, chaparra, abigarrada y ansiosa de que el crepúsculo le pasara un agua por su cara sucia y le diera, con los ojos condescendientes de una noche sin estrellas, una muy necesitada aprobación, por mínima o decadente que esta fuese.

Dejando en un aparte los motivos obvios, que serán luego tratados más pormenorizadamente, recordaba con especial viveza aquella tarde de verano porque el viejo distrito portuario daba la impresión de estar _suda_ _ndo_ : la humedad se adhería a la ropa de los viandantes como el humo de un cigarro; el sol se había ocultado hacía tiempo bajo las aguas oscuras del pantalán, pero el calor persistía todavía, impreso en los bloques de hormigón del paseo marítimo, enganchado a las varas de hierro que cimentaban los solares en construcción; escondido en el sudor de axilas e ingles (y otros lugares más íntimos) de los armadores, que salían de los astilleros a grandes carcajadas, con un pito acceso entre los dientes; y de los muchachos de la estiba y los pescadores que, por el contrario, entraban ahora a trabajar, con mirada resignada/temerosa. Se encontraba también en los hocicos secos de la camada de gatos callejeros que rondaba el muelle, recién despierta de su larga siesta, y que con movimientos perezosos se asomaba a los muretes de cemento con curiosidad imprecisa y vigilaban desde lo alto el lento transcurso de las cosas. El aire estaba estancado; la brisa era apenas un suspiro pasajero, tibia en el mejor de los casos, insuficiente para impulsar siquiera una embarcación de juguete. El salitre se estrellaba contra los rostros desprevenidos de los paseantes como una costra legañosa y se aplastaba contra los cráneos de cabello apelmazado de los bañistas, dejando en sus pieles el inconfundible aroma del océano.

 


End file.
